Means of Convenience
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: From the beginning their relationship was nothing more than a means of convenience. She realized his strength and potential. He realized her intelligent, carring not that she was female. Knowing that it would benefit him he accepted her alliance...


**Means of Convenience  
**_By: Lady Hinata Uchiha_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__INUYASHA and its characters are a creation of Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I have claimed to is most of the plot. This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright._

_**Important Note:  
**__I DO NOT give my permission to have this fan fiction published in other sites by anyone. I also PROHIBIT anyone from translating it to a different language and posting it as their own._

From the beginning their relationship was nothing more than a means of convenience. They had first meet when he was starting to rise to power. The other Youkai had laugh at his attempt. She, however, had realized his strength and the potential he had. She decided to be his allied. He in turn had also realized her intelligent. He did not care that she was a female and there for weaker in strength. So knowing that it would be beneficial to have someone like her at his side, he had accepted the alliance. Trust between them had come in no time, it had been inevitable. They became closest of allies, in human terms the very best of friends.

He always sought out her council and she would always be correct. So he trusted her blindly and with no hesitation. It was not very normal in Youkai Society to trust someone in such manner because usually Youkai only sought out the best for themselves. He knew that she was loyal to him and so he ignored it. She trusted him to lend her his strength when she needed and he never disappointed. She knew that while they were on the same side no harm would come to her person. He had honor and loyalty. He would not do anything to compromise their alliance.

He was her strength and she was his voice of reason.

They complimented each other perfectly, making them the most formidable allies to go up against. Youkai and human alike fear them and bowed to their power. And at the same time they envy that power, wanted it for themselves. With her intellectual and his strength he had concurred most of the western lands in less than a century. All that was left to concur was the northwest that her father own.

This was slightly problematic. She was loyal to him but she was also loyal to her father, even thought he had never appreciated her. She was in a dilemma and he knew this.

"This next battle, you do not have to assist me. I shall do it on my own." He stated, not make her choose. "I shall also be sparing your father's life if you wish."

She was pleased. "This one appreciates it." And so the war began.

After the first battle, he came to realized just how much he needed her, how much her opinion matter to him. He would have sought her out but he was a male of honor. He would keep his promise and leave her out of this battle. He would just have to work harder. The war would take longer to win but he would do it, he was sure.

Her father knew he could not win the war and sought out her help.

"My child, you owe your sire loyalty. You should stand behind me in the war against this youkai." He wanted her to work as a spy and tell him his enemy's plan.

"Why should this one agree to stand _behind_ you, when this one could have stood _beside_ him? Father, are you not confided in your own abilities that you sought out the help of a _'…weak female that should learn her place among males of worth…'_ as you phrased it long ago?" She refused. If she was not going to help her allied, then she would not help her father either. There would be no honor if she turned her back on him.

Her father lost the war not soon after but she was still sure with her decision.

He had learned of her loyalty and was pleased. After the battle he decided to reward her for her loyalty. "They now belong to you."

"…" She was speechless. "But you won, why…?"

"I have won and so I have decided to give them to you. From today on you will be the ruler of the Northwestern lands on the western territory." He grinned, his charming smiles played on his face.

"Thank you…"

Not long after, they resolved to mate. It was foreseeable. No one else could match their power to be a worthy mate. He was a powerful and handsome male. He ruled over most of the western lands. Youkai and human alike fear his power and his wrath, daring never to cross him. She was a powerful and beautiful female. She had under her power part of the western lands. Youkai and humans alike marveled at her beauty and strength but most of all at her intelligences. And unlike most females who were usually weak, she could easily surpass them and even most of her youkai counterparts.

Their mating was pleasant and enjoyable. Not they were not in love. Love was a meaningless human emotion. Humans fell in and out of love all the time. They did not respect their mates and most of the time it was lust. Lust that faded away with time leaving the human bitter and angry at life and themselves. No, what they had was beyond that. They respect each other and held loyalty only for each other. They cared for each other's well-being. They were each other's confidante. There were no secrets between them.

There first pup came half a decay after their mating.

"What name do you deem worth for our first pup?" She asked her mate as she looked down at the young prince in her arms. He was so small and fragile but they both knew that their pup would have great power. He would be strong, intelligent and not to mention handsome. One day the little prince would be the sole ruler of the immense western territory. He would need all the abilities and skill that his parents had gifted him with.

"He shall be call, Sesshomaru. He name will inspire fear in all those who dare voice and hear it. It would serve as warning to all those who dare cross him." Her mate said as he ran a hand softly over their pup's head.

"Killing perfection…yes, a name worthy of our pup." It would suit him indeed because he would need to be strong to protect all his territory when he matured. He would have to train hard every day. But that was for later, now his only care would be to be happy. For now he had his parents to care, protect and provide for him. No harm would come to him as long as they were here to protect him.

A whole century passed by happily for the royal clan of the west.

If it was possible the lady now cared for her mate more them before. Their pup was still a pup even if he already looked like an adult human male. He was strong but the lady perceived that he was starting to get obsess over defeating his sire. A little competition was not bad so she overlooked it. Her pup respected his sire and viewed him almost as if he was a god. In her pup's eyes her mate was the strongest youkai in all the four territories. Her mate however had started acting a bit different and it gave her a bad feeling. He would go on patrol more often and would refuse to take their pup with him as he had normally done. He would not spend as much time with them as he used to. He would not even confide in her as before when he told her everything on his mind, even if it was a silly meaningless thought.

But what bothered her most was the way he looked at her and he way he acted around her. Before his eyes would land on her and almost shine, making her feel like she was the worthiest being in all the territories. Now when he looked at her that spark was missing and for some reason it made her chest ache. And in the rare occasion they were together, she felt like he was not there. His body was there but not his attention, not his mind. It made her feel insignificant. Like he was forcing himself to spend time with her, it hurt. More then she wished to admit to herself.

"Mate, will you not tell me what is on your mind?" She questioned him unconsciously.

"Nothing is on my mind, mate. I'm just tired this night." He had reply as he turned to watch the full moon thought the window.

"Then go rest, my dearest." She saw her mate's eyes widen and turn to look at her in shock almost disbelief. She frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that… never mind. I should retire to our bedchambers for the night. Tomorrow I have to leave early before dawn to patrol the lands once again." He stood up and leaned to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation for a kiss that never came. He instead placed a hand on her head. "Good night."

She should have realized then that something was wrong but her mind refused to do so. It would have been too painful to acknowledge it. To even let the thought cross her mind.

A whole moon cycle passed. Today she hadn't seen her pup all day and she wondered where he was. Lately he had been very restless. His sire once again had refused to take him out to patrol the lands with him and that had upset him. She was in the garden when sense her pup land in from the sky.

Even before she laid eyes on him she knew something was agitating him. She stood as he came to her side. He dropped on one knee before her and took her hand. He rested his forehead on it and sighed. Something was definitely distressing him. She placed her other hand on top of his head and pulled him closer to her body, trying to comfort him. He whimpered and shifted down to sit on the ground, both his arms wrapped around her waist. He moaned and his shoulders stared to tremble. She dropped to her knees and held him close.

"What is wrong, my pup? What has trouble you so?" His response was another whimper.

She shifted and set on the ground, moving his head to her lap. She ran her hand through his silver hair and purred softly to him, trying to comfort him like she did when he was a newborn pup. She knew he would not tell her what was troubling him but she would find out one way or another.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Her pup never told her what had happened to put him to return in such state.

When her mate returned from patrolling the lands they were still in the garden.

"Welcome home, mate." She greeted and bowed her head in respect. He seemed content as he approached them. She heard a low growl beside her and looked down at her pup who was still had his head on her lap. He was glaring openly at his sire and growling loader with every step her mate took closer to them. What _had_ happen to him, she wondered.

Sesshomaru stood up and stepped in front of her, protectively. He seemed like a different person from the one that she had held in her lap just moments ago. Her mate scowled at him.

She roused and step beside her pup. "Pup…?" He didn't respond and continue glaring at his sire.

"Stand down, Sesshomaru." Her mate ordered. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch.

"Sesshomaru, do as your father says. What has gotten into you, my pup?" She question confused and she placed her hand on his arm to calm his down.

Sesshomaru shock his head and turned to his mother "Forgive this pup of yours, mother. He had forgotten his manners for a few moments." He dropped to one knee again and placed his forehead on his mother's hand like last night.

She placed her other hand on his head. "Worry not my pup. There is nothing to forgive in this one's eyes." Sesshomaru straighten up and ignored his father.

He bowed deeply to her. "This Sesshomaru must go gather his thought. Excuse this one, mother." His eyes shift to his father for a few seconds giving him a scowl. Then turn and walked into the castle, ignoring his sire once again.

She was baffled, something about the way her pup had looked at his sire and then intentionally disrespected him by bowing deeply only to her just did sit right with her. The respect and idolization that would always show in his eyes was not there anymore. Now all that was left in his eyes was rage, hatred and… disappointment.

That day she send a scout to find out what had trouble her pup so much so to the point of losing respect for his sire. Her mother instincts wanted to know to make it better for him.

The scout return at noon as the sun was setting. Her mate had once again left saying that he had something important to do. The scout reported that the Young Prince had followed his sire last night and had seen him with a human female being rather _friendly_ with her. She was stunned not by her pup but by her mate. She knew about her mate's fascination with the humans but to go so far as to be with one of them? That just could not be true.

She found her pup in the garden and set beside him. She did not say a word. She did not have to. Her pup already knew that she knew about his father.

The ache in her chest return and she had no idea why.

The night passed like the one before that, offering each other comfort.

Dawn came and brought her mate to her. Both she and her pup stood up to face him. He looked tired but there was something about the small smile on his face that made the ache in her chest ten times worst. He made his way to them and just like the day before Sesshomaru began to growl at him.

Her mate scowled and looked at her as if waiting for her to stop their pup. She glanced at her pup but unlike the day before she turn her back to her mate and enter the castle without even welcoming her mate back. Sesshomaru was not far behind, leaving the Inu lord to himself and his thoughts.

Her mate left that night once again. This time without saying where he was going.

That night, she followed him. Masking her scent and aura so he would not know she was there. She knew what she was going to discover, what she was going to see but she had to see it for it to fully sink in. Her mind just refused to accept that he would throw away everything they had for someone else, for a human. All night she trailed him. Her heart wanted to hope that it was a lie but she did not allow it. It would hurt more if she did. A few hours before dawn he started to run and for a few moments she lost him.

When she followed his trail it leaded her to a human castle. Her heart sank. She made her way to the back where she could smell him with someone. As she turned the corner her eyes landed in the pair. She froze and a cold chilled that reached her bones washed over her. Her mate, her honorable mate had a human in his arms. And his eyes, they were shining, the same way that they used to do when they looked at her before.

She clenched the fabric over her heart, trying to make it stop hurting. Trying to make the pain stop from growing more and rip her heart apart. This ache from before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

"I love you, my dearest." She heard the he human female said.

'…_My dearest.'_ The memory of his eyes widening when she called him that, played in her mind. Now she realized why he had been shocked that day. The human called him that and hearing it from her shocked him. The voice of the human female ringed in her mind over and over and over. She almost missed the smiled that appeared in her mates face.

"I know, my dear Izayoi. You've told me every night and like I've voice every night, I love you too." She heard her mate reply and the sound of something shattering reached her ears. She didn't know if the shattering sound was real or if it had only been her head that created the sound of her heart breaking into a million pieces.

When she watched him lean to kiss the human she was convince that it had been her heart that broke. She closed her eyes, not wishing to see more. Turning her back on then she return to her castle. Her heart felling like it weight more than the four territories put together.

Two days later her mate had still not return. The first day she had spent in their bedchambers. Sulking in bed until her pup had come to get her. They spend the day in the garden and that night she had thought of a million ways to confront her mate about his betrayal.

But now as she launched in her mate's office she pondering over the two ways she could confront him. One was really pleasant. She could return to the castle and burned everything to the ground after ripping apart the human female. The other not so much, she would simply confront her mate and act like it matter not to her. She was more inclined to the first one. Her claws were itching to sink into the human's flesh and rip her into little pieces. Until there was nothing left to recognize her by. Besides she was in her right to do so, the human had gotten between them.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

Where had they gone wrong? She wondered. Everything that they had gone through, everything that they did together and all those happy days seemed like ages ago. It felt like they had not even happen. Where had her mate gone? This unfaithful male that look like him could not possibly be her mate. He was nothing more than a sad shadow of the old him.

Had it all been in her head…? Had everything she felt for him been one-sided…? The loyalty…? The affection…? The respect….? Has it all been an illusion she had created for herself…? Had it all been a lie…?

No, it had happen! She had to believe that. But then… where had all that gone…?

She knew what she had to do.

When he did finally return, it had been a week. She was in the garden and he dropped a few feet from her. She glanced at him as he approached. Her pup was not it the castle today. He had decided to go on a journey to the north to become stronger seem that his father had no desire to continue his training.

"You have finally return…Tell me, were you successful in your journey?" _'Have you taken her yet…?'_ She thought the last part to herself. "You had no difficulties, this one hopes."

"Yes, everything went rather smoothly." He grinned and approached her.

Her heart sank but she did not let it show on her face. "How fortunate for you…."

The grin fell as a frown appeared on his handsome face. "Where is our pup…?" he asked looking around.

"_My_ pup is off on a journey of supreme conquest…" She said and straiten to her full height. "He had decided that since his sire_ '…has no time to teach him what he needs or take him with him to patrol the lands. Then he would seek out his own power from someone more honorable…_.' He is not here."

Her mate caught the implied insult and narrowed his eyes at her. "Did he now…?"

"Yes, he did and those were his exact words, if you must know."

"And were exactly did he go…?" Her mate all but growled.

"This one does not know…" She lied as she inspected her claws, pretending not to care. She knew very well where her precious pup was.

"You are his **MOTHER**! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? **ARE YOU THAT UNCARING…? HE IS JUST A PUP!**" Her mate barked at her. His hand clenched in anger, turning his knuckles white.

She glance at him and raised an eyebrow. "This one is well aware that she gave birth to him, _mate_… But since we are going down this path tell this one, where were **YOU **exactly, _my dearest…_?" Her voice was full of sweet sarcasm.

He visually tensed as he realized that she knew of his betrayal.

She used that time to walk back inside the castle and into the Throne Room. She sat in the large throne that was for the lord of the palace, ignoring the smaller one she usually set on. The time had finally come to confront her unfaithful mate.

Moments later the doors where pushed open with great force. The sound echoing thought the palace. In walked her mate, he was still tense and stopped before her. "Mate, I can explain-…."

She pinned him down with her golden color eyes. "What is there to explain…? This one thinks everything is perfectly clear."

"No, I never-..." he began.

"Spare me the excuses, will you. Did you think that this one was not going to find out…?" she question as she cocked her head to the side.

"…" He kept silence and turn his eyes to the floor.

"You did…!" She took her silence as an answer. For a second her eyes narrowed in anger. "Predictable… You have nothing to say for yourself now?"

"I never meant to hurt you…" he whispered.

She closed her eyes to try to hold herself together. She would not break down in front of him and show him her weakness. She had to be strong and stand by her decision. But all she could think about was him kissing the human female and his voice saying he loved her.

"_Hurt me…_? For you to be able to hurt this one you would have to be someone this one cared deeply about." She said truthfully because she was indeed hurt. Very deeply hurt but she would not tell him that. She would never tell him just how much he had hurt her. She would not let herself be that vulnerable. "But as you can see, this one is just find. This one is not hurt at all." she lied and chuckled to make her lie more believable.

He stared at her with disbelieve shown in his face.

"But this one does find herself with curiosity. Tell me, is she awaiting your seed now?" The question was out before she even realized she had asked.

The little gleam in his eyes told her eyes the answer. She saw the 'love' he had for that female in his eyes and the pup she was going to give him. The memories started up again in her mind and this time with the female's voice playing over and over nonstop, telling him that she loved him. Coldness entered her body and she could only guess that this was what it felt like to die.

"Yes, she is with pup." He admitted with a smile he could not hide.

"You have a half-breed on the way… how nice." She said sarcastically. "My pup will be _thrilled_ when he learns of this disgrace to the clan."

He scowled and his eyes narrowed at the insult.

"Why did you return anyways…? Should you not be with her, seeing as she is heavy with your _pup_? You know how weak and pathetic humans are. Anything could happen to them if they do not have someone to protect them. That would be sad, don't you think, if something happen to her?" she smirked when he growled at her treat.

"Please… this one would not waste her time on such inconsequential things. The human will die soon nonetheless. How long does she had left to live 20 maybe 30 years, if she is lucky…?" she watched his reaction closely and notice the sadness in his eyes. "The human will die old and wrinkled. While this one will remain looking as such…" She said and motion down to body with her hand.

"Mate, you do not understand. I -…" He protested.

"You '_love_' her…? This one does understand! And do not all me '_mate_' again!" She growled and her eyes stared flashing red. "This one may not care that the likes of you bedded a human but she does care and will not forgive the dishonor and embarrassment you have has casted upon her and her pup! From this day on you are **BANISH** from my side and that of our pup. You will not set foot on this palace again!"

"You cannot do that. I am the Lord of this palace!" Her mate snarled and his eyes tinted red.

"Are you…?" she questioned and with her hand she motioned in the air. Seconds later armed youkai guards enter and stood in front of her. Their weapons pointed at their former lord, ready to attack at their lady's command.

"My lady we await you order." The Captain of the Guard said as he stood beside her, bowing deeply in one knee.

The Captain of the Guard had come to her a few days ago and had told her that his loyalty was with her. That everyone under his charge would stand by her side on whatever she decided. Everyone in the castle had by now learned of the lord's betrayal to their lady and were willing to stand by her side. The Western Generals had not come and said it directly but they had implied it a few times to her. They too were on her side.

No it was not because they had not been loyal to the lord because they had. The reason was that most of them were Inu-youkai. They held loyal and honor to in the highest of standers. A male who did not have either was not a male of worth. The lord had been disloyal to his mate and their union, in their eye he had no more honor. He no longer was a male of worth and that made him a disgrace to the western lands.

"You see now…?" She asked her mate "Removed your disgraceful presence from **MY** castle or else I would be forced to call_ Game _on you."

A_ Game _was like a hunt. It was a dishonorable death. They would chase the individual out and around the Western territory. Once they caught him, he would be killed in the most painful of ways. If for some miraculous reason he did get away the other lords would be inform and they too would probably call _Game_. Either way he would die in shame with no honor and pride.

It was harsh to say that to him and if it really came down to that she was not so sure she could do it. "Last chance, _my lord. _Leave and never return!"

He looked around and the bowed to her "Good bye. Tell Sesshomaru that…. I'm sorry." He turned and left the castle never to set foot on it again.

Six moons later the Young Prince return to the castle. While up in the north he had overheard a few things that had not set right with him. If the things he heard turned out to be true he would have to prepare the Western Army as soon as possible. The northern lord, Ryukotsusei, was planning to take advantage that his sire had been banished from the castle and attack in hopes to take over the western lands.

He, Sesshomaru would not let that happen. It was his responsibly to protect the lands now that his sire was gone. He was the new lord of the Western Lands. He may still be a pup in youkai standers but he was more mature and stronger than his age. It matter not that his mother was overseeing the lands. He would have to protect his lands but most importantly his beloved mother. He would not let his mother get hurt again.

"Mother, this one had the most troublesome of news." He said as he looked at his mother.

She sat in his sire's study. She turned to look at him and smiled.

He frown, he didn't like that smile. It was not the same as it always had been. Her eyes, they had lost that laughter he always saw there. Now they look cold and lifeless. They had no emotion what so ever.

'_Mother, what has father done to you?'_ Sesshomaru thought sadly. _'How could he have so much power over you to have left in such state?'_

"My pup, you have finally returned to your mother." She said softly "We have much to talk about."

"There is no time, mother. While in the north this one came upon the most disturbing news. Ryukotsusei is planning to attack the west. He is planning to take over the lands." Sesshomaru watch the small frown that appeared on his mother's face.

"This one had heard rumor about that…" She started searching through the scrolls on the desk. "This one did not know if they were true but in either case, the generals have been informed and have started to round up the army without drawing any suspicion from enemy."

Sesshomaru sighed in relieved. He should have guessed that his mother already knew about this.

"Sesshomaru, there is something you must know, about you father." She began and looked up at him seriously. "Your father has decided to _honor_ you with a brother…"

He looked at her with a slight frown. How could his father bless him with a sibling when he had been banished by his mother from their side? "Mother, this one does not understand. You and father are not-…."

"A half-brother, my pup…" She clarified and waited for the information to sink in.

A half-brother…? With what whom…? His scowl deepened as a thought crossed his mind. No, that could not be….right? His sire would not disgrace the clan - the bloodline- by bringing a…a…. "Mother, please tell this pup of yours that it is not true! That, this one's sire would not bring a _half-breed_ into the world! He would not disgrace the clan like that!"

His mother cast her eyes down away from her pup. "It is true…" She whispered.

She gasped when she felt a wave of raw power wash over her. She turned to her pup to find him barely holding on to his control. His eyes were crimson red and his fangs had elongated. She stood up and reached to touch him but he pulled away from her touch.

"**IT'S NOT TRUE!**" He roared and ran out the room and out the castle.

Moment later she heard a howl that broke her heart. Her pup was full of sadness and she could not do anything to help him. How could she when she too was still full of grief from her mate's betrayal.

The war came a few days later. The western army was prepared but even so, it had been difficult to hold the north back. The dragons did not hold back every time they attacked. They care not how many warriors they lost, all the matter was to win. The west however tried to minimizes the number of warriors they lost. This made it hard for them.

A month passed by and the war was still full on.

Sesshomaru, his mother and the generals were in the War Room when a message arrived from the north. Ryukotsusei was challenging Sesshomaru to end the war by having the lord of each territory battle each other, no army, no help. Whoever were victories would be declare the winner of the war.

It was a trap. Everyone in the room knew it. The challenge was not unheard of. It was usually how all wars came to an end. The thing was that Ryukotsusei was ten times older then Sesshomaru making him stronger. Sesshomaru had no chance in winning but there was nothing they could do. The challenge had been made and if he didn't show he would be label a coward.

A day later Sesshomaru was on his way to battle the dragon. He had grown stronger in past six moons but he knew that he might not come out alive. His power was no match to that of the dragons. But at least he would injure he dragon enough to give his mother an advantage if the dragon were to continue attacking the west. If this was what he had to do to help his mother then he would do it with no hesitation.

Sesshomaru stopped when he sensed a familiar youkai heading his way. A giant Inu dropped from the sky and landed in front of him. The youkai shifted to his human form and a growl escaped his lips. What was he doing here? "Father…"

"Pup, why are doing this foolish thing? Have you a death wish…?" His sire growled at him. His eyes were red with rage. Not at his son but at the dragon that threaten his clan, his pup and mate.

"This one is the Lord of the Western Lands and so must defending his lands. This one knows not of what you speak." Sesshomaru declared with anger.

He was angry for leaving them, for leaving him. He was angry with his father for not training him more. He was angry with his father for betraying his mother. He was angry at his father for choosing a human over them. He was angry at his father for siring a half-breed. He was angry at his father for leaving him to protect the western land by himself. He was angry at his father for dropping such a responsibility on him.

"You are still a pup. The dragon could kill you with a single wave of his hand. Then where would you be…?" His father barked at him. "Do you not care for your life or the pain you will cast upon you mother if you die? Do you want her to hurt more?"

"…" Sesshomaru keep silent.

"Tell me, how do you expect to fight the dragon? You have not even obtained you first fang? You carry no sword with you." His father yelled. "You would die the minute you step close to the dragon!"

"I would not be in this situation if you had not abandoned us for so filthy human wench and a disreputable half-breed!" Sesshomaru barked back. The anger and hurt that he held for his father coming out in his words.

"…" The former lord was quiet not knowing how to respond to that.

"Stay out of my way, father." Sesshomaru continued walking. He would fight the dragon.

As he crossed his father he heard him say "I am sorry, my pup."

Then everything went started becoming a blur. His knees gave away. He felt someone catch him and pull him close to a warm chest. He tried to fight the darkness to stay awake but it was useless.

"Sleep my pup. When you wake everything will be just fine. Let you father make everything right for you." the voice belong to his father, he noted before he fell unconscious.

His was warm. His nose twitched. That smell…it was coming from the thing that was keeping him warm. It gave him comfort. It made him feel safe. This smell…. it smell just like….his father?

Sesshomaru set up and looked around. He was in a cave and a fire was burning beside him. He was disorientated for a second. How had he gotten here? He looked down to his lap to find his father's pelt on him. That was what had kept him warm and gave him comfort.

"How did I get here?" he asked not really expecting to get a reply.

So when a voice replied he was a bit surprise. "My lord brought you here a few hours ago, young master."

Sesshomaru searched around on his eyes landed on a flea youkai. "Where is my father?" he asked coldly.

"The lord went to fight Ryukotsusei, the dragon lord." The flea said.

"WHAT…?" Sesshomaru barked "That…that-…AHHHHH!" Sesshomaru scream in anger.

He stood up and walked out of the cave. The smell of the ocean hit him. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was somewhere in the north he realized because he didn't recognize this place.

Then the smell of blood hit him, his father's blood…

He ran to where it came from until he saw his father facing the full moon in the sky. He did not realized he was holding on to his father's pelt on till his father summoned it to his hands and placed it back over his shoulders, hiding most of his fatal injuries from his pup. But it was too late because Sesshomaru saw them.

"Why have you come, Sesshomaru?" His father asked.

"Father, I-…" he was cut off when the same flea youkai came close to them and jumped on his father's armor.

"My lord, the young pup is on his way. Lady Izayoi is in the birthing room as we speak. But the man, Takemaru, he wishes to take his revenge on the princess and had set up all the human guards to stop you if you were too appeared. It is a trap, mi lord. He is planning to kill you! You mustn't go, my lord!" The flea said as he jumped up and down on his father's armor.

"I shall go…." Sesshomaru's eyes widen. His father was willing to go into to a trap set to kill him. He was injured fatally from the fright with the dragon. He could not go.

"Father, you cannot. It would be your death." Sesshomaru voiced.

"It matters not, I must save my pup." His father said.

_His pup_…he was going to his death all for a weak half-breed? He would give up his life for something that brought shame to the clan. He would die and not care for the pain it would bring him or his mother. She may have banished him but he knew she still cared for his father. Did they not matter enough to him, to want to be alive for them? Where they no good enough?

So be it, if he did not want to stay he would make him stay, even if he had to fight him to do so.

"If you insist on going, then leave the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga with me." _'Don't go, don't leave us. This one is your pup, stay for this one.'_ Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you want them, Sesshomaru?"

"The path this Sesshomaru walks is the path to supreme conquest. That is why he is asking for the swords. After all what use would the dead have for them?" He lied. Yes, he wanted the sword but not just to be stronger. He also wanted them to keep his father here with him.

"_Supreme conquest_…..Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" His father asked him.

The question shocked him. Did his father know what he was trying to do? "Someone to protect…?" He repeated.

Did he have someone to protect? He was trying to protect his mother from pain his death would cause her.. He was trying to protect his father from death. He had the land he needed to protect. So yes he did have someone to protect.

"The answer is no, this Sesshomaru has no need of such." He lied again.

His father smirked.

Sesshomaru extended his arm, ready to summon his whip if it came down to where he had to fight his father to keep him alive.

His father changed into his true form, a giant Inu youkai.

"Good bye, my pup. Take care of yourself and your mother." His father said before taking off into a run to save his human female. He was much faster than Sesshomaru, so there was no way Sesshomaru could chase after him and stop him in time.

The lady of the west felt her heart ache. Something was wrong, with his pup and with her mate. Yes she had banished him but he was still her mate. Inu mated for life after all. Her pup was in great pain and her mate…. she could not sense her mate. She made her way outside and shifted to her true form. Then she let her instincts lead her to them.

At first all she could smell was smoke and burning flesh. Then the smell of blood hit her. It was her mate's blood. After that the smell of her pup reached her nose. She worried. As she stepped out of the forest the first thing she saw was her pup on the ground holding someone. Her heart stopped when she realized who it was. She ran to them and without care that the ashes would ruin her kimono, she dropped to the ground.

"Mother, he….he is gone…" Her pup whimpered. His shoulders were trembling as he held his sire's body close to his chest. "This Sesshomaru try…he really did, mother. But father…he was too fast for this Sesshomaru…. And when this one arrived, father was….." he sodded.

She wrapped her arms around her pup and her mate. Tears ran down her face but she did not try to stop them. It would be useless to do so because more would come. He mate was dead and her pup was in so much pain that he was crying.

"He stopped this Sesshomaru… from fighting Ryukotsusei and he did it himself… He was injured severely…but he came to…to _them_. He came to…to… SAVE THEM! NOT CARRING THAT HE WOULD LEAVE US ALONE OR THAT HE WOULD CAUSE US PAIN!" Her pup screamed in pain and anger but all she could do was hold him tighter as more tears ran down her face. She could not say words of comfort to him because her vocal cores fell like they were all tied up.

"Why, mother…? Why would he choose them over us...? Where we not good enough for him?" he whispered softly to her. She did not have an answer for him because she did understand her mate's actions either.

"T-this one does not understand, mother…." Sesshomaru whimpered with great pain in his voice.

Deep in the night two howls full of sorrow and pain sounded, echoing through the whole western territory. Youkai and human alike heard it and even brought tears to the ones that could feel all the emotion behind it. Some where deep in the western territory two souls were in great pain and anguish.

**Well there you have it, another idea of how Sesshomaru's parents came together.**

**Originaly, i was planning this One-shot to be maybe short... very short. But as i started to write it more ideas started to form in my mind and the story kind of wrote itself. Lol, must of you now what that is like you feel like you can't stop because then the ideas go away.**

**As some of you know my spelling is bad...really BAD. So i ask you to forgive me and tell me so I can correct it.**

**Thank you **


End file.
